


Special Training with 18

by Ltdtaylor1970



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltdtaylor1970/pseuds/Ltdtaylor1970
Summary: Android 18 visits Goku to tell him thanks for saving her at tournament of power and wants to give him a special kind of training.





	Special Training with 18

2 days after the tournament of power, Goku was out in the wastelands doing some more training to prepared for Frieza if he attacks earth again after he was resurrected by Whis. While he was Training, A familiar face shows up...it was Android 18.

18: Hey Goku.

Goku: Oh hey there 18, how did you find me?  
18: I asked Krillin on where you were, and he told me you would be train here.

Goku: Yup, This is place bring back memories on when I first fought Vegeta. Me and him were evenly match.

18: oh boy...you saiyans always love to fight huh?

Goku: Heck Yeah...what's not to love? *continue training*

18: (started to remember back at the tournament of power when she was saved by Goku from getting eaten by Anilaza and being carried in Goku's arms.) *blushing* Um...Goku…

Goku: Yeah?

18: I never got to tell you this back at the tournament...but thank you for saving me from Anilaza.

Goku: Oh No problem (laughing)

18: I want to pay you back.

Goku: Oh you don't have to 18…

18: No...i do...how about I give….a special kind of training?

Goku: a special kind of training? Is it really special?

18: yes….very hot and special.

Goku: well….okay. *get into a fighting stand* alright let's go.

18: Ah-ah-ah….not at here...how about we train at your place?

Goku: okay...if you say so.

(Back at Goku's house, Goku and 18 were in the bedroom)

Goku: I don't get it 18….why can't we train outside? We don't want to destroy the whole house.

18: Relax….like I said...this is a different kind of training. (Started stripping her clothes until she was naked)

Goku: Why are you naked 18?

18: It's all part of the training. (Walked towards him and French kiss him)

Goku was in shock and blushes by 18 french kissing him. She slip her mouth into his mouth and her tongue was kissing his. He started to feel daze by her kiss and kissed her back. They both moan and continued kissing. Goku started touch her 34DD breast and grope them.

18: ah...oh yeah...massage my tits Goku….that feels good….

Goku: (started to suck and lick her nipples)

18: Mmm...ah...fuck yeah!!

Goku: *kept sucking until he felt her milk squirting in his mouth and drinks it* wow 18….your milk is so good.

18: *panting* I'm glad you like it...now let me taste yours. *pull down his pants and his cock pop out and hit her face alittle* holy shit...i thought krillin's cock was big….but yours is so hug. *she started to kiss the tip, peel back the foreskin, licks it and started to suck on*

Goku: *groaning* 18...what move are you using on me? Your mouth is sucking on me so hard.

18: *muffled* it's called a blowjob Goku...it's gets boys like you feel good. *deepthroat his cock and started sucking hard and faster*

Goku grab the back of her head and made her go even more harder. 18 was gagging and gasping for air as she continued sucking.

Goku: S-Something is coming out 18…..

18: You're gonna cum Goku...shoot it in my mouth!!!

Goku cums inside 18's mouth as she begins to swallow a lot of his semen.

18: Mmm….so good….

Goku: *panting* Man 18...this special training is really fun.

18: *sexy giggling* Well I'm glad you like it...but we're not done~~~ *She sat on the bed and spread her legs out, showing him her pussy* Come on Goku...put your power pole in this hole and have it extend.

Goku: Okay. *He put his cock inside her pussy and slide it in deep*

18: *moans loudly* Oh...Fuck me Goku...Fuck me!!!

Goku started to hump her back and forth on the bed

18: Ah!!! Ah!!!! Shit!!! Yes!!!! Yes!!! Fuck me harder….Harder!!!!

Goku: *started to go more harder and faster* ah!! 18...you feel so good inside!!

18: ah you too!!! Keep going!!

Goku continued to fuck 18 and then something happened to him...his eyes turned silver and his hair turned white. He has transformed into his master ultra-instinct and goes hardcore on her.

18: *screaming in pleasure* Ahhhhhh!!!!! Yes baby yes!!!! Go rough on me!!! Break my pussy!!!!

Goku: 18….i'm about to break my limit!!!

18: cum….cum inside me!!!! I want that ultra instinct jizz!!! Shoot it all out!!!$!

Goku goes more harder and yells out super loud as he cums a lot inside her.

18: *moaning and gasp loudly*

Goku: *still shooting more and pull his cock out*

18 laid down on the bed panting and sweating...then Goku laid on the bed as well next to her, in his normal state, panting and sweating as well.

Goku: wow….that training was amazing….i feel all pumped up….thanks 18.

18: *sexy chuckled* my pleasure *lays on top of him* Let's keep on having special training together Goku...but let's keep it between us. We can't tell anyone okay? *wink at him*

Goku: Okay 18...i promise.

They kissed each other.

The end


End file.
